coolgamer911fandomcom-20200214-history
FlashVill (Xbox) History
History of FlashVill will be put on this page all other FlashVill stuff will be on the Flashvill (Xbox) Page. FlashVill a Minecraft Village, CoolGamer does RollPlay (RP) on the village too. Founding FlashVill Flashvill was founded on July 16 2016 by CoolGamer9-1-1 and Mr.Villager (CoolGamer9-1-1 Villager buddy). The first building they built was the factory and they started building a house. Bombing of FlashVill The Bombing of Flashvill haappend when someone placed Tnt blocks and started destroying a house in April 23 2017 the FlashVill Police (FPD) stoped the suspect getting 4 people sent to the hospital and the suspected died. Aftermath The Mayor of FlashVill Change the weapons rule so you cant have a criminal Record to buy a Weapon at the weapon store. IceCream Store Incident The FlashVill IceCream Store customers complained to the store owner and the mayor about how some IceCream cuase illness and major illness the Mayor Closed the IceCream Store on April 5th 2018 the reports started on March 19th 2018. Torning the Store Down The Store was torn down after no one bought the building to make into a new store or make new IceCream that is non toxic. Aftermath The Icecream Store was torn down and all stores and resturants will be inspected by the Health Inspector once a month. The Big Storm of FlashVill On May 13th 2018 a storm came to town and the storm was very hard and the road got damage also a bridge and transformers on power lines Exploded and causing damage to power lines causeing the power to go out. Aftermath The construction workers and mayor is going to repair everything (More Info to come). Luis Brickouski On June 28th 2019 A Innocent man named Luis Brickouski who worked at Flashvill Factory was killed in the trash shoot by another employee who the employee was arrested and charged for his murder and sentence to life in prison, a few days later on July 2nd 2019 he came back from the dead to seek his revenge on the factory workers and all of FlashVill, He broke in the FlashVill Factory and stole items such as a brewing stand and armor and vandalized the place. He escaped and Robbed the FlashVill Bank and disappeared without a trace. The FlashVill Police Department Chief (FVPD) Told the Mayor and the Mayor and the FVPD FlayVill County Sherriff Department, (FVCSD) worked together to locate Luis Brickouski and his crew. Luis bought a house off of the Old 408 Highway, they tracked him down to there, Luis Knew that the Mayor and the Police where going to raid his home so he got 17 crew members with him to help protect him. Several FVPD officers, Several FVCSD deputies, A Swat team from the FVPD, and the Mayor went in and raided his home, 16 of Luis's crew where killed by FVPD officers and the 17th suspect surrender and was arrested and sentence to Life in prison. Luis was killed on the scene. His crew placed a few TNT Explosive Devices around the town and all the buildings where searched and evacuated, the FVPD, FVCSD, 2 swat teams and 2 bomb squad teams searched and removed a total of 8 TNT Explosive Devices before they exploded, the FlashVill Water System was flooded. Luis Brickouski Died on July 23rd at 12:00AM at his residents he was a wanted criminal. Aftermath On July 24th 2019 The FlashVill Armory was robbed and Mr Village's mother Patricia Villager was shot by the robber and died later on her injury's. The suspect got into a police chase drove 12 miles and crashed into a tree after losing control of his car the suspect died on impact just 10 miles away from JayVill. FVPD stays alerted at all times after the incident and FlashVill Armory is announcing that they will be closing their doors due to the robbery.